


Love me rough, I'm your doll

by JaneSpendlove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Altered States, Consensual Somnophilia, Erotic Hypnosis, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Somnophilia, Voice Kink, body fluids, happy birthday oikawa, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSpendlove/pseuds/JaneSpendlove
Summary: “What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi teased. “Brain too melted to form the words?” He got a hum and a drunken nod in response. “That’s ok, baby - dolls don’t need words.”





	Love me rough, I'm your doll

“Hey Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, without looking up from his book.

“ _Finally_ ,” Iwaizumi thought to himself. Oikawa had clearly been thinking hard about something - his thumbnail hadn’t left his mouth all evening and he had studiously been looking everywhere but Iwaizumi’s face. Rather than say anything about that though, he followed Oikawa’s lead and didn’t look away from the TV. “What’s up, Oikawa. Did you run out of pictures in your book?”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelped indignantly, finally looking at him - and immediately looking away with a blush creeping over his cheeks.

Iwaizumi shut off the TV and made his way over to sit opposite him at the table. “Trashykawa, you’ve been avoiding asking me something all evening. Spit it out.”

Oikawa squirmed in his chair, squeezing his hands between his legs. “Have you ever.. ummmm.. thought about.. uhhhhh - takingadvantageofmewhileimunderthetrance.” The last part was rushed out and somewhat muffled behind the hands that had flown up to cover his face. Iwaizumi could only see the bright red tips of his ears.

Iwaizumi laughed and pulled gently on Oikawa’s wrists, “I can barely make out what you’re saying.”

Oikawa let his hands be pulled from his face but his eyes were darting around looking everywhere but Iwaizumi, flush still high on his cheeks. “I don’t know.. Just..” He trailed off while Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows and gave him a nod to continue. He took a steadying breath before releasing it slowly. “I want to be your fuckdoll, Hajime. I want to be completely at your mercy while you take your pleasure from me however you want.”

Iwaizumi was quiet. It made Oikawa fidget. “Remember this isn’t just about me, Iwa-chan,” he said softly, rearranging their hands so that he was now rubbing soft circles into Iwaizumi’s palms. “I only want to do these things if you do too.”

Iwaizumi hummed in response and leaned across to kiss Oikawa’s forehead. “It’s not really that I don’t want to. A large part of this, for me, is that element of control. I’m a bit awed that you’d trust me that much to be honest.”

Oikawa squeezed his hands and smiled, “Well I do. Besides, I wouldn’t be truly unconscious, just tranced so we have safe words and I can use them if I need to. I love you, Hajime, and I trust you to take care of me.”

Iwaizumi smiled back, “Let’s make this happen then.”

\--------------

Iwaizumi decided to use a more intimate trance setting this time around. They were both sat on the couch, with Oikawa nestled in the corner, bodies turned towards each other. Iwaizumi had performed the initial induction and was focusing on deepening the trance state. He had one hand gently cupping Oikawa’s cheek and he had placed the other over Oikawa’s chest, above his heart. Oikawa was currently sitting straight, not quite fully relaxed. 

“You can feel the tension starting to leave you, Tooru, working down from the top of your head. The warmth spreads down your body, floating over your shoulders, taking the tension with it as it passes.” Oikawa’s head started to bob as he struggled to keep it up and his shoulders started to relax incrementally. “That’s it, good boy. Feel my hand over your heart, the warmth radiating from it. It relaxes you and also makes you feel loved and cherished. Take a deep breath for me, sweetheart, and on the exhale you’re going to find that you’re 10 times deeper and 10 times more relaxed.”

As Oikawa breathed out, he finally settled down more into the couch, properly giving his weight to it. Iwaizumi could feel his heartbeat slow as he relaxed. His head was heavy in Iwaizumi’s hand and would’ve dropped to his chest if Iwaizumi hadn’t supported it. “Tooru,” Iwaizumi warned, “we talked about this. Protect your neck.” Oikawa sighed as he allowed Iwaizumi to tip his head back to the back of the couch. “How do you feel, Tooru?”

There was a pause for a couple of seconds while Oikawa’s eyelids fluttered, his mind trying to grasp onto words and remember how to form them. “Warm, safe,” the words were soft and sounded fuzzy to Iwaizumi.

“Great, Tooru. You’re going to open your eyes for me in 3, 2, 1.” Oikawa opened his eyes. “Good boy, now sit up for me.” Oikawa huffed a little as he tried to coordinate himself to sit up from his slumped position.

Iwaizumi slid one hand slowly from Oikawa’s shoulder, up his neck and into his hair, luxuriating for a bit in how soft it was as he gently massaged Oikawa’s scalp. The other hand went back up to cup Oikawa’s face, turning his head so that they were almost touching foreheads. “Does me touching you feel good, baby?” Iwaizumi asked, making his voice low and soft. “Can you feel my voice sliding through your other thoughts? Cocooning them and tucking them away? Making you feel cherished and special.” Oikawa nuzzled into Iwaizumi’s hands with a happy hum, lashes fluttering. Iwaizumi couldn’t help his indulgent smile in response. “I like making you feel safe, Tooru, so good, relaxed and heavy.”

Oikawa was having trouble keeping his eyes open at this point, eyelids heavy with an almost drunken grin on his face as he leaned more and more of his weight into Iwaizumi’s hands. “You like giving yourself to me, don’t you?” Oikawa nodded heavily. “I know you do, sweetheart. Tell me you’d do anything for me.”

Oikawa sighed contentedly before murmuring, “I’d do anything for you, Hajime.”

“I know you would, baby. Tell me you love it.”

“Mmmm.. I do, Hajime. Love the way you make me feel,” Oikawa tipped a bit closer to Iwaizumi.

“I can see that.” Iwaizumi moved to whisper into Oikawa’s ear, gently massaging his neck with one hand and stroking along his cheekbone with the other. “Tell me you’re my obedient doll.”

Oikawa barely suppressed a shiver, “I’m your obedient doll, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi could feel the way Oikawa’s breathing had become faster, almost panting against his collarbone. He took a shaky breath of his own and pressed a soft kiss into Oikawa’s hair to buy himself some time to compose himself before continuing. He was starting to feel giddy and more than a little turned on thinking about what he had planned and how eager Oikawa was. “Are you going to give me everything? Let me take what I want from you?”

“Yes, Hajime.” The immediate response was gasped into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck but went straight to his dick. 

“Good boy.” Iwaizumi rocked Oikawa gently, encouraging him to relax deeper again. Once Oikawa was swaying easily, slumped and pliant in his arms, Iwaizumi gave him a prompt. “When you next open your eyes, you're going to forget that you're hypnotized but when I tell you to sleep you'll immediately drop back down 10 times deeper and ready to take my commands. Is that clear, Tooru?” Oikawa have an affirmative response. “3, 2, 1. Wide awake Tooru.”

Oikawa blinked awake and looked expectantly at Iwaizumi, prompting him to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Are we going to get started Iwa-chan, I'm ready for you to do ‘The Thing’." Oikawa wiggled his fingers in the air near his head for emphasis.

Iwaizumi smirked, "How are you so sure that we haven't started yet?"

Oikawa gave him a withering look. "I think I'd know if my head was filled with cotton wool, Iwa-chan."

"Is that so. How come you were just blinking awake just now?"

"I'm entitled to rest my eyes every now and then, Hajime. I'm not so much of a pushover that I fall into a trance just by closing my eyes, thank you very much," Oikawa pouted. There had been a pause before Oikawa answered, a blink and you'd miss it blanking behind his eyes. But Iwaizumi noticed - and the thrill of it zipped straight to his crotch. Oikawa eyed him, scrunching his nose. "Why are you looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?"

"Just thinking about how much better you'd look in my lap. C'mere," Iwaizumi sat back into the couch and patted his thighs.

Oikawa was smirking now. "Just can't help yourself, can you? You're so weak for the Great Oikawa-san." He looped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck as he moved to straddle his hips.

"Mmmm.. something like that," Iwaizumi murmured into Oikawa's skin, working his way up Oikawa's neck with small nips.

Oikawa ran his hands up Iwaizumi's neck and into his hair, tugging him away to slot their mouths together. Their lips moved in sync with practice ease, each of them turning their heads instinctively to allow the kiss to deepen. Oikawa licked insistently at Iwaizumi's mouth until he opened to him, allowing him to make the kiss languid and a bit sloppy. He swallowed Iwaizumi's groan, the slide of spit-slick lips stoking his arousal.

"You're not playing fair. You know I like messy," Iwaizumi mumbled against Oikawa's lips.

"All's fair in love and war, Hajime." Oikawa purred in his ear before grinding down on his crotch, allowing Iwaizumi to feel his hardening length. Iwaizumi gasped as Oikawa slipped his hands under his shirt to flick at his nipples. Iwaizumi allowed himself to become transfixed by the rolling of Oikawa's hips, coupled with quick, fleeting kisses to his throat and collarbone as his head tipped back in pleasure.

"Hnnnn.. Tooru. Bedroom. Now. You have way too many clothes on."

" _We_ have too many clothes on.. But I'm comfortable here," Oikawa pouted, leaning back. "Why can't we just stay here?"

Iwaizumi couldn't resist running his thumb along Oikawa's lower lip, a low groan escaping him as Oikawa took the tip into the soft heat of his mouth and suckled on it gently. "Because I have plans that require a bed, Tooru."

Oikawa hummed around his thumb and gave it a final nip. "Carry me." 

Iwaizumi huffed and tapped at Oikawa's hip as a signal that he should get up. Oikawa whined as he slipped off his lap and stood up, another pout appearing on his face. "I suppose I can deal with a princess carry instead of a koal-ack!"

Oikawa was cut off as Iwaizumi dipped slightly and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Iwa-chan, no!" Oikawa squealed, swatting at Iwaizumi's ass as he jogged them down the hallway to the bedroom. He carefully maneuvered them through the bedroom doorway before dumping Oikawa somewhat unceremoniously on the bed, causing him to bounce a little. Oikawa opened his mouth, no doubt to complain some more, but Iwaizumi cut him off with a fierce kiss. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Oikawa’s sweatpants and underwear and pulled them down as he slid backwards off the end of the bed.

“Shirt off, Tooru.”

“You could say ‘please’, Hajime,” Oikawa sniffed. Shuffling into a sitting position to pull his shirt off and drop it on the floor.

“You said you wanted to feel overwhelmed and used. If you can still be a brat then we're not there yet.” Iwaizumi leaned forward, reaching out to gently grab Oikawa’s jaw. “Besides,” he let a growl come through his voice, “I haven't taken what _I_ want yet.” Oikawa’s eyes fluttered shut as he keened high in his throat. “. Shuffle back to the middle of the bed and get on your knees, Tooru. Stay facing me,” he ordered, stripping off his own shirt and standing at the bottom of the bed.

Oikawa breathed deeply as he dragged his teeth over his lower lip and moved to comply. He settled in the middle of the bed, and went to rest his ass on his heels.

“Uh-uh. Up tall, spread your legs,” Iwaizumi directed.

Oikawa rose up on his knees slowly, slight confusion creasing his brow as his shuffled his legs further apart. Iwaizumi felt a pang of lust at the sight of his cock hanging thick and heavy.

Iwaizumi stepped towards the bed, kneeling on the knee that he slid between Oikawa’s legs. He slowly ran a hand up each of Oikawa’s thighs, drawing a shaky inhale from him. Iwaizumi smirked as he leaned down to mouth at Oikawa’s nipples as his hands slipped round to grab roughly at his ass. Oikawa whined and arched his chest up into Iwaizumi’s mouth, grabbing at his hips and trying to pull him closer. 

“Ah! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped and panted, as Iwaizumi alternated nipping the hardened buds. “As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm not really sure what it is that we're doing?” Iwaizumi kissed his way up to Oikawa's collarbone and sunk his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Oikawa hissed and dug his fingers into Iwaizumi’s scalp. 

“I’m going to short circuit your brain, sweetheart”, Iwaizumi breathed. He massaged his tongue across the bite mark before nosing up Oikawa’s neck to murmur in his ear. “You’re going to put on a show for me while counting yourself deeper down until you’re just an empty doll for me to use.” Oikawa whined at that, gripping Iwaizumi’s hips a bit harder as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Iwaizumi pulled back to cup his flushed face in his hands. “Look at me, Tooru.” Oikawa took a few shaky breaths before looking at him with such a heat filled gaze that Iwaizumi felt a blush start to creep down his own neck. He surged forward to claim Oikawa’s mouth, swallowing his low moan in response, and sliding his hands into Oikawa’s hair to tug on it. Oikawa opened up to him easily, allowing Iwaizumi suck on his tongue before withdrawing with small nips to Oikawa’s lower lip, trying to regain a semblance of control. “Dammit Tooru. You can’t just look at me like that with no warning.” Iwaizumi sighed while Oikawa giggled breathlessly in response. 

“Okay, let's try this again,” Iwaizumi smiled as he slid his hands down so that they were clasped around the back of Oikawa’s head, gently massaging behind his ears with his thumbs. He cleared his throat, “Look at me, baby”. Oikawa smiled back as he made eye contact. “Good. Take some deep breaths for me.” Oikawa obediently started breathing more deeply, eyes immediately starting to unfocus as the smile slowly slipped from his face. “Good, Tooru. Don’t your eyelids feel heavy? You want to slip back into that safe, relaxed state, right? Sleep.” Oikawa mumbled something in response and he briefly fought to keep his eyes open before they rolled back. “Good boy. You’re going to start a loop for me - you’re going to count to 5 and then you’re going to go down into a trance, deeper than the one before. After counting to 5 in the trance you’re going to become fully awake and start the count again. You’re going to jerk yourself off the entire time. You want to make yourself feel good but you’re not allowed to come. When I tell you to “pause”, you'll pause at whatever stage it is in that cycle. “Start” command will start the loop, “stop” will finish it. You won’t remember me telling you to do this if I ask. Do you understand?” He received a quiet “yes” in response.

Iwaizumi pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he untangled his hands from Oikawa’s hair. “Start,” he commanded as he slipped back off the bed. 

Oikawa's head dropped to his chest as a hand moved to take hold of his rapidly hardening dick. His mouth moved, quietly mumbling the count until he got to 5. His head lifted briefly, his eyes finding Iwaizumi’s before the count for wakefulness ended. His eyelids drooped and he went back into the trance. His hand continued to stroke his shaft at a slow but steady pace. Iwaizumi let this continue for a few loops until Oikawa's mouth was slack, his head nodding slightly as he counted the time. A small waterfall of spit started to spill from his lips instead of numbers. While this was happening Iwaizumi grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet and decided to check in on the next wake cycle. “Pause”, he ordered. 

This time Oikawa’s head stayed up, although his eyes were hazy. He watched himself continue to pump lazily at his shaft. He looked up and grinned sheepishly at Iwaizumi, as if he wasn’t sure that he should be touching himself like this. “Hold out that hand for a second,Tooru.” Oikawa obediently held out the hand he’d been using while Iwaizumi popped the cap on some lube and liberally drizzled it over his hand. “What’s your colour, Tooru?” 

“Green.” The response was quick but thick and heavy on Oikawa’s tongue. Oikawa’s brow started to furrow as he was clearly trying to make his brain form more words. Iwaizumi didn’t give him a chance, giving the “start” command as he closed the cap on the lube. Oikawa’s face went slack again as his hand moved back to his cock, stroking at a quicker pace aided by the slide of the lube.

In the next few loops Oikawa is clearly trying to form words in his waking count but 5 seconds wasn’t nearly long enough for him to find them with soup for a brain. His eyes were glazed, even as they sought out Iwaizumi’s face. Soft groans and sighs spilled from spit-slick lips. He was a mess. Iwaizumi thought he looked _beautiful_. He loved to see Oikawa wrecked in this manner, totally surrendering his control. Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to touch himself and get some relief from the erection straining against his boxers. His thoughts wandered to what was coming next. He’d get his release. He just had to wait a little longer. He watched transfixed for a few minutes before he gave himself a mental shake and quickly left the room to grab some bottled water, chocolate and a towel for later. Knowing that Oikawa would continue to edge himself as instructed gave him a pang of want low in his belly. 

Once he tucked away the supplies, keeping the lube in easy reach in case he needed it, Iwaizumi decided it was time to move on. “Stop,” he commanded. Oikawa’s hand immediately dropped to his side as he swayed slightly. His head bobbed on a rubber neck as he struggled to keep it up and steady, eyes occasionally rolling back as he fought to keep his eyes open. Iwaizumi reached out to swipe at the spit around Oikawa's mouth with his thumb. 

“What’s your colour, Tooru?” He got a clear but elongated “green” accompanied by a dopey grin. Iwaizumi huffed a laugh and helped to hold Oikawa’s head up, “How good do you feel?” 

“Ssss-so good..Hajime.. Fuu.. I can’t..” The words were slurred, Oikawa clearly struggling to pull words together while trying to focus on Iwaizumi’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi teased. “Brain too melted to form the words?” He got a hum and a drunken nod in response. “ _That’s ok, baby - dolls don’t need words_.” 

Oikawa groaned at that, tipping his head back as Iwaizumi enveloped him in an embrace and laved across his throat, crowding him so that he was eventually lying on the bed. Iwaizumi moved so that he was straddling Oikawa’s hips, leaning on his elbows so that he was able to whisper into his ear. “Sleep for me, sweetheart. Going to take such good care of you.” He waited until Oikawa’s soft pants had evened out into deeper breaths before climbing off the bed and removing his boxers, finally freeing his straining erection.

Iwaizumi took a moment to just drink in the sight of Oikawa spread out on the bed. His balls ached pleasantly at the thought that Oikawa was waiting for him to take what he wanted - to use him for his own pleasure, however he saw fit. Iwaizumi idly palmed his cock through his boxers with one hand while he ran the other up one of Oikawa’s long legs and shuffled onto the edge of the bed. He stopped touching himself to roughly grab and knead at the hard muscle of Oikawa’s thighs, carefully watching his face for any signs of distress. His face remained relaxed - mouth slack, lips slightly parted as if in a deep sleep. 

Iwaizumi dug his fingers sharply into the muscle, nails leaving small red crescents, and spread Oikawa’s legs wider. They were heavy, completely devoid of tension which had him suppressing a shiver. Oikawa let out a heavy sigh as Iwaizumi let them go once he had enough room to allow himself to lie on his front and gently suck one of Oikawa’s balls into his mouth. He smoothed his hands up from Oikawa’s thighs and over his hips to trace his thumbs up and down the v of muscle. It served as a nice signpost towards his straining cock, thick and swollen from the edging loop.

Iwaizumi spent some time drawing feather-light patterns along Oikawa's abs, stroking the downy hair of his happy trail and alternating between sucking marks into Oikawa’s inner thighs and mouthing softly at his dick. He noted with satisfaction the way that it twitched and drooled pre-cum in response. He couldn’t resist commenting, “Tooru, fuck, if only you could see how good you look with my marks on you.” He barely recognised his own voice, gravelly and already sounding wrecked, before swallowing as much of Oikawa’s cock as he could.

Oikawa groaned softly and shifted in response, unable to control his reaction as Iwaizumi pushed his nose into the curls at base. The thought of Oikawa being unable to hold back even under hypnosis and suggestion had Iwaizumi’s hand grinding into his own growing erection. He massaged his tongue along the underside of Oikawa’s dick as he worked his way back up the length, slurping messily around the head. He swung his own leg over one of Oikawa’s and rutted against it, relishing in the friction. “God, you have no idea what you do to me, do you,” he groaned. 

Oikawa’s face was turned away from him so Iwaizumi reached out and hooked a finger into his slack mouth to turn his head. Iwaizumi was suddenly overcome by a need to put that wet heat to use. He swallowed a growl as he clambered up to straddle Oikawa’s chest, careful to support his weight on his knees. He traced Oikawa’s lips with his almost painfully hard cock, painting them with pearls of pre-come before slipping in a few fingers to push down on a soft tongue to open the jaw wider. “Look how easily you open up for me, sweetheart. My personal fuckdoll,” Iwaizumi murmured, slipping the tip of his cock into the welcoming cavern of Oikawa’s mouth. He let out a shaky exhale, watching as Oikawa’s fingers twitched, seemingly reacting to the intrusion. Iwaizumi was reluctant to properly fuck his face in this state and contented himself with shallow thrusts, rubbing his cockhead against Oikawa’s tongue and teeth, watching the drool start pool and slip out around stretched lips. 

Oikawa’s face was flushed and Iwaizumi could feel a quickening in the rise and fall of his chest. “You get off on this just as much as I do, don’t you Tooru. You’re going to wake up with the taste of my dick on your lips and not know why.” Iwaizumi was starting to pant now himself, cock throbbing. He could easily come like this if he wanted but Oikawa had said he wanted to feel used and inevitably what Oikawa wanted, Oikawa got. 

Iwaizumi reluctantly withdrew slowly, greedily watching as the head of his cock caught and pulled at Oikawa's bottom lip. Strands of spit followed and snapped, making a mess of Oikawa’s chin. He leaned down to lick a lewd, broad stripe up the side of Oikawa’s face, cleaning up the mess before he briefly left the bed. He grabbed some lube and returned to nestling between Oikawa’s legs once more.

Iwaizumi drizzled a generous amount of lube on the fingers of one hand, spreading it around and waiting a bit for it to warm up, unwilling to jolt Oikawa out of his relaxed state with sudden coldness. He admired his handiwork from earlier as he waited, the red marks from earlier now a darkening plum, stark against pale skin. He used his free hand to carefully hook a heavy, pliant leg over his shoulder to give him better access between Oikawa’s cheeks. He gently massaged the ring of muscle with a couple of fingers before pressing one in easily. He used his other hand to alternate between gently massaging Oikawa’s balls and running fleeting touches up his rock hard erection. 

Oikawa sighed out heavily as Iwaizumi pressed another finger in, the slide easy thanks to the lube and extreme relaxed state Oikawa is in. There was a soft moan when Iwaizumi scissored his fingers and when he looked up to check, he could see Oikawa’s eyes fluttering. “If you think you feel good now, I’m going to make you feel so much better in a minute, baby. Going to use you how I want,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the inside of the knee hooked over his shoulder as Oikawa’s breath hitched. 

Iwaizumi slipped in a third finger and kept scissoring until the slide was easy before lubing up his cock and lining himself up. The soft, almost eager, noises that Oikawa made in the back of his throat when Iwaizumi pressed in had Iwaizumi frantically gripping the base of his cock in an effort not to come there and then. He took a few deep breaths, feeling only slightly more in control, before sheathing himself entirely. He unhooked the leg from over his shoulder and gripped behind each knee, lifting Oikawa’s thighs up and spreading them in an obscene manner. 

Oikawa was _so hot_ and _so tight_ as Iwaizumi started to move, slow and shallow at first, watching the flush that started on Oikawa’s cheeks work it’s way down his neck and chest. His breathing was quicker and more shallow than before. Iwaizumi worked up to a faster rhythm, completely entranced by the way Oikawa’s body moved up the bed with his thrusts due to the lack of resistance. “You should see yourself, Tooru. Pliant, totally in my control, mine to use. I know you get off on it, giving yourself completely to me like this.” Oikawa was moaning softly again, the noises doing nothing to help the heat already pooling within Iwaizumi’s belly. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the quiet of the room. He dropped a leg, which hit the bed heavily, in favour of reaching to stroke Oikawa’s twitching cock in time with his thrusts. He changed his angle, watching carefully for signs that he’s hitting the right spot and knew he’d found it with the noise it pulled from Oikawa and violent shudder that wracked his body. He concentrated on hitting that spot as much as possible, trying to keep the rhythm of his hand going. He watched Oikawa’s breath get faster before it got caught in his throat as he came hard over Iwaizumi’s fist. 

Iwaizumi quickly dropped the other leg and pulled out, before he could succumb to Oikawa's increased tightness and clenching, his own release pressing heavily on his mind. He straddled Oikawa’s hips and shuffled forward on his knees to grab one of Oikawa’s hands. He rested it against his own achingly hard cock, teasing himself by rubbing his head softly on the back of Oikawa’s hand before using his own hand to close Oikawa’s lax fingers around his cock and fucking into the fist it made. He tightened his grip over Oikawa’s hand and stroked at a frantic pace. “Ah! God, fuck- I love using you like this. Making me feel good and you don’t even know it.” Iwaizumi moved his other hand, still covered with Oikawa's semen, to Oikawa’s waiting mouth and plunged two fingers inside roughly. The soft choking sound Oikawa made at that pushed him over the edge and he came with a low groan, painting Oikawa’s face with his seed. Iwaizumi couldn’t resist using his thumb to gather the cum and slide it in and around Oikawa’s lips, finishing the job he started earlier and licking the remnants off his own thumb when satisfied.

He clambered off the bed on shaky legs and found his underwear and slipped them back on. He grabbed the towel and started to gently clean the remaining cum from Oikawa’s face and then torso, talking softly to him and bringing him out of the trance. Once Oikawa was with it enough to sit up, Iwaizumi climbed back onto the bed behind him, sitting up against the headboard and attempted to pull Oikawa up the bed. He huffed fondly and nipped at Oikawa’s ear when he didn’t take any of his own weight. “C’mon Tooru, I know you’re awake enough to help haul your lanky frame up this bed. Don't be such a lump.”

“Mmmmmffff.. M’not a lump..” Oikawa grumbled as he tried to coordinate himself enough to slide up the bed. Once he got close enough, Iwaizumi hauled him up under his armpits, earning an indignant squawk. “Iwa-chan! Be careful, I'm delicate!” 

Iwaizumi chuckled as he slid his arms down to clasp around Oikawa's waist and pulled him the last little bit so that his back was flush with Iwaizumi’s chest. “Hmm.. If you say so. At least you can string a sentence together now. Was a bit concerned that I'd melted you too far.” He reached across to grab a bottle of water and opened it before holding it up in front of Oikawa. 

Oikawa took the bottle gladly and drank nearly half of it in one go before sighing contentedly. “Iwa-chan that was so good! I couldn't get enough time to put my thoughts together at all. I was totally floating in nothing and just feeling more and more relaxed. And those times you paused me before starting me off again were so incredibly hot - showing me how much control you had over me.” He snuggled closer into Iwaizumi. “So, so good.” 

Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to the top of his head and smiled. “I'm glad you enjoyed it. What about the rest? Was it what you wanted?” 

Oikawa shivered against him. “Hajime it was incredible. I could feel everything you were doing and I was aware but not at the same time? I’m not sure how to describe it. Everything was so hazy and fuzzy and warm that I didn't have the energy to respond? But I didn't want to anyway because I was feeling so good and the pleasure kept building and mixing.” He tilted his head back so that Iwaizumi could see his face. “Did you enjoy it?” 

“Yeah I did.” Iwaizumi kissed the tip of his nose. “Using you like that was a bigger turn on than I thought. You're so responsive. I missed hearing you though. Maybe next time I'll just freeze your hands out of the way so you just can't touch.”

“Why wait Iwa-chan,” Oikawa purred as he turned around to face Iwaizumi properly. “I could go again right now.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes flicked to Oikawa's fringe. “Because you have cum in your hair and you're going to want to wash that out before it dries.” 

“WHAT.” Oikawa launched himself from the bed and lurched to the bathroom. Iwaizumi couldn't help laughing. 

“Ugh.. You're not even sorry!” Oikawa whined from the bathroom. 

Iwaizumi laughed harder, “Not really. Remember that time you got cum in my eye? This isn't even close but I'll wash your hair for you anyway, Tooru.” Still laughing, Iwaizumi got up, grabbing the chocolate from the bedside cabinet to use as a part apology and made his way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to make the consent clear in this fic. Also, cum in the eye is painful. Use kinks responsibly kids. 
> 
> So many people read over this for me at various stages of development and I am super grateful to all of you (special mention to [Cel](https://caelestisxyz.tumblr.com/) for the title!).
> 
> I sob over IwaOi daily on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/janespendlove) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JaneSpendlove)


End file.
